ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Qwex67
Enhance Monsters Hi, Qwex67, well, what do you want to say about Enhance Monsters? btw, I am LHK's secondary backup account, since I forgot my password from the previous account and couldn't salvage it. Also, you can contact me on Discord. I am The Nepfessor#4111 there. The Nepfessor (talk) 20:03, July 2, 2019 (UTC) I made one, called Blizzard Gravity Dragon. You heard of it?3000 ATK, 2500 DEF?Qwex67 (talk) 21:19, July 2, 2019 (UTC) I may or may not make a second Enhance, as well as an Enhance-based series.Qwex67 (talk) 22:22, July 2, 2019 (UTC) :Well, first, don't talk to my older account. Like I said, I don't know its password, so I can't be notified for it. For two, I will check your card, although it feels weird for an Equip Spell that is related for Rafael's Guardians to Summon that Dragon, especially since it is a WATER monster. I will do some coding fixes to your card, though. The Nepfessor (talk) 08:42, July 3, 2019 (UTC) I have plans for that card, involving this fic I’m starting.Also, thank you for the code fix.Qwex67 (talk) 11:14, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Boost You may have created Enhance Monsters, but I will put them to use.Qwex67 (talk) 11:25, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :Nice. Can I see YGO Boost when it is done? Also, if you will put them to a fic, please credit me as the creator of that mechanic. Glad you liked it. The Nepfessor (talk) 13:20, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Do you have a fanfic profile?Qwex67 (talk) 14:14, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Blizzard Gravity Dragon Blizzard Dragon and Gravity Axe - Grarl have similar effects, so they work together.Qwex67 (talk) 14:16, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :"Do you have a fanfic profile?" No, but I think you can see things in ff.n without an account, no? If you want it for the credit, just type (Enhance Monsters created by The Nepfessor on YCM Wiki). That'll be enough. The Nepfessor (talk) 14:48, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Boost update 3 characters, the theme, and the start of the first episode are out. I even have two shadowed monsters in the intro. The user of the Polaris Plain sandbox character from my old fanfic, which I decided to put it as a sandbox, just to show who would run that deck. Nothing that special. The Nepfessor (talk) 22:47, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, I guess you are a trustworthy buddy to me, so I am going to ask, if you have any archetype ideas to request me to make for my continuity, let me know. By the way, I am thinking of doing some generics for my Enhance mechanic, and if you want to contact me on Discord, my account is The Nepfessor#4111 (in order not to clutter this talk page with stuff). If you want to, I will make some support for your 2 series, Boost and Illusion, and my continuity (be careful of the words) is called LegendZ. The Nepfessor (talk) 18:58, July 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Okay.I’m good with that.Qwex67 (talk) 19:13, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :::Thanks. The Nepfessor (talk) 19:24, July 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::While we are at it, if you can make a fic based off Breakdown monsters (mine and my friend Carnage Infinity's mechanic), let me know. The Nepfessor (talk) 21:10, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :::::I saw them. Also, any card archetype requests are welcoming. The Nepfessor (talk) 21:33, July 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::::What are the Polaris?Qwex67 (talk) 21:40, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Polaris are, visual-wise, sea crew (as the names for the Mirage members show explicitly) with an aurora-looking background, if that looks like it covers your question. The Nepfessor (talk) 22:02, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Suggestion Since Illusion features Mirage Monsters, like the Polaris Deck, maybe that Deck should show up somehow? :I am all okay with this. The Nepfessor (talk) 18:47, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Since we have a user for that Deck already, she should cross with Yuki (Kichi).